


Kill Bill

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cutting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fascination pour autrui peut prendre des chemins détournés afin de s'exprimer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Kill Bill  
> Communauté LJ/prompt : Kyrielle_100 / Tranchant  
> Nombre de mots : 618  
> Disclaimer : A Masami Kurumada et Quentin Tarantino

**  
**

 

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs de parasite permanent du temple du Capricorne, Deathmask avait toujours vu trôner dans les appartements de l’Espagnol un superbe sabre japonais gainé de laque obsidienne, exposé sur un socle tout aussi luxueux, juste sous la fenêtre. Lorsque la lumière du matin tombait dessus, l’arme pourtant protégée par son fourreau donnait l’impression d’irradier. 

Il aurait fallu payer cher le Cancer pour qu’il fasse part à Shura de l’admiration secrète qu’il portait à cet objet, et le montant de l’addition devenait proprement astronomique dès lors qu’il s’agissait d’avouer que la curiosité le dévorait d’en voir un jour la lame à nu. 

Parce que le Capricorne n’avait jamais daigné l’exhiber devant lui. Ni même proposé de le faire. Pourtant, Deathmask savait – ou du moins considérait-il qu’il en était ainsi – à peu près tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir concernant son alter ego. Ses habitudes, ses marottes, ses manies, ses goûts, en bref tout ce que de longues années d’observation sans en donner l’air avaient pu lui apprendre au sujet du seul de ses collègues qui tolérait sa présence. Sans qu’il y soit “forcé” tout du moins. Mais il restait le sabre. Nul besoin d’être particulièrement attentif pour se rendre compte que l’objet demeurait d’une propreté méticuleuse, chaque jour qu’Athéna faisait. Ni que s’il était déplacé, il était toujours impeccablement reposé sur son socle, avec une symétrie millimétrique relevant de la maniaquerie pure et simple. Alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce que cette arme pouvait bien représenter de si précieux – de si… intime ? – pour que Shura refuse de la partager ? 

Ce soir-là, pourtant, tandis qu’il gravissait les dernières marches menant au dixième temple, le Cancer était bien loin de ces considérations. Une journée pourrie – une exécution qui avait mal tournée avec une victime fort peu pressée d’achever son agonie – avait eu raison de son humeur pourtant bonne du matin. Il n’avait qu’une envie : celle de s’affaler dans le canapé confortable de l’Espagnol, une bière à la main, et de se reposer l’esprit devant des murs dépourvus de décorations douteuses. 

Très certainement, Shura ne s’attendait pas à sa venue. Du moins, ce fut la première réflexion qui vint à l’esprit de l’Italien qui demeura, interdit, sur le seuil. Le Capricorne était installé dans son fauteuil, le sabre découvert en travers de ses genoux. Absorbé dans ses gestes, il ne releva pas les yeux sur son invité impromptu ; la lame reposait dans sa paume, bien à plat, et de sa main libre, l’Espagnol polissait l’acier avec un tissu écarlate. Ses doigts, repliés sur le tranchant, allaient et venaient sur l’arme avec une lenteur concentrée. L’instant de stupéfaction passé, ce fut fasciné que le Cancer se rapprocha de Shura, et de l’objet de toutes ses convoitises. L’autre finit par le regarder, impavide. 

Deathmask avait déjà tendu la main vers l’objet lorsqu’il suspendit son geste, pour demander, soudain hésitant :

« Je peux ? »

Le Capricorne ne répondit pas tout de suite, saisissant l’arme par la garde, et la soulevant à demi devant son partenaire :

« Il te plaît ? » Finit-il par demander, avec ce qui s’apparentait à un mince sourire.

Deathmask se contenta de déglutir. Le sabre était une perfection. Son fil aiguisé luisait dans la lumière des lampes, la pureté de sa lame était un enchantement. Il fut soudain persuadé que la sensation de cet acier glacé sur sa peau le brûlerait.

Shura surprit-il ses pensées ce soir-là, le Cancer n’en sut jamais rien. Mais lorsque le tranchant du sabre s’appliqua à la base de son cou, lorsque quelques gouttes de sang jaillirent bientôt recueillies par la langue du Capricorne, il comprit que la lame n’était pas prête de regagner son fourreau.


End file.
